


twit fic 13

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: M/M, kaisergram, this was for the prompt 'post-nut clarity'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 42





	twit fic 13

the sex was good, and there was no denying it. great, even. the man will had met at the quiet bar could fuck like a champ, and will knew he’d be pleasantly sore tomorrow. the guy had said his name, duncan, but that was about it.   
the two had walked out to his truck and shared a cigarette, making awful small talk.  
“let’s be honest with ourselves. i have a shit motel room, or you can take me back to your place. i’ve got a gun, you know that already. just like i know you have one. let’s not talk about it.”   
will had seen the amused look in duncan’s one eye before he nodded.  
“my place, then. buckle up.”  
the ride was somewhat quiet, will fidgeting with the radio to give himself something to do. duncan didn’t seem to care. or if he did, he didn’t say anything.   
he was a man of few words, and will appreciated that. his immediate impression was that duncan was dangerous but protective. will posed him no threat, so he wasn’t concerned. this was going to be one night of whiskey, cigarettes, and sex.   
will was out of his coat before the door to duncan’s cabin even closed. they both stripped in a rush before even kissing, and oh, what a kiss it was. will loved the force of it, the scrape of duncan’s stubble and mustache against his face.   
“legs,” duncan grunted against will’s lips. will hardly had a moment to react before he was being lifted, scooped up by two broad hands on his ass and carried unceremoniously to the bed. he moaned, biting duncan’s lower lip. it wasn’t often anyone manhandled him.   
it wasn’t often that anyone could manhandle him, really. he loved how easily duncan picked him up, setting him on the bed and standing between his legs. will kept his legs wrapped around duncan’s hips, his hands pressed against the broad expanse of his back.   
will felt and saw scars all over the man’s body, but he wasn’t exactly free of marks, either. he pulled away when he realized duncan was feeling around him, snorting when he looked and saw the bottle of lube tangled in the sheets, just out of reach.   
“you in the habit of bringing men home from bars?” he asked.  
“no.” was all the answer will got before duncan was kissing down his chest, stopping to suck and lick his nipple.  
“fuck!” will huffed, tangling one hand into duncan’s hair and clutching his shoulder with the other.   
he heard the cap pop on the bottle of lube, and it was only a few seconds before will felt two of duncan’s fingers rubbing at his rim.  
“do it, do it, come on,” will whined, spreading his legs further. his ass was at the very edge of the bed, so he was a little limited in movement   
“shh, i’ve got you, pretty boy,” duncan looked up at will, the hint of a smirk on his face before he bent and started in on his other nipple. at the same time, he pushed both fingers inside, forcing a low moan out of will’s throat.   
“right fucking there,” will panted, tensing when duncan almost immediately found his prostate. his cock was hard and leaking against his belly, and he felt it give a twitch against duncan’s hairy chest. he felt and heard the growl of approval that seemed to leave duncan.   
will rutted up against duncan’s chest, thoroughly enjoying the friction against his cock in addition to the fingers fucking into him. duncan had picked up the pace, fingerfucking will with purpose now.  
“you’ll make me come,” will panted, pulling on duncan’s hair to get him to-   
-lay off of his abused nipple for a few moments.  
“can you go twice?” duncan nipped at will’s chest before looking up at him, not once stopping his fingers. will was distracted by his arm briefly, watching the muscles move beneath skin for a moment before nodding quickly.   
“course you can. touch yourself, and after you come you can have my cock,” duncan stood upright, grabbing will’s thigh and hitching his leg over his shoulder. will did as he was told, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking himself off.   
duncan grabbed the lube again, squirting more right onto will’s hole and his fingers, never once stopping the way he was fucking will on them. it was messy, but fuck, will thought it was hot. he tried to keep up with duncan’s borderline brutal pace, but the visual was quickly   
becoming too much. duncan’s broad shoulders, his hairy chest, his strong arms, the way his fingers dug into will’s thigh.  
“i’m coming, oh god, oh fuck, i’m coming, fuck,” will tossed his head back as he orgasmed, panting heavily and jerking himself through it.   
duncan slowed, keeping his long fingers pressed deep inside and letting will ride it out.  
“okay, pretty boy?”  
will nodded, smiling and breathless.  
“yeah. want you to fuck me.”  
“can’t say no to that,” duncan reasoned, amused at will’s expression.   
will pushed himself up on his elbows when duncan eased his fingers out of him, looking down to get a proper look at the other man’s cock. it was thick, long, and uncut. about what will had expected, and he was thrilled to have his expectations met.   
duncan had busied himself with lubing up while will had stared, still seeming amused about it. he lifted will’s other leg, holding them both to his chest with one arm as he used his free hand to guide the tip of his cock against will’s rim.   
will forced himself to relax as duncan pushed inside. he was easily one of the biggest cocks will had taken, and the burn and stretch and constant pressure on his sensitive prostate had will seeing stars.  
“fuck, will,” duncan grunted, stopping when he was fully inside.   
“that’s the idea, yeah,” will huffed, smirking and looking up. he stretched his arms above his head, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets.  
“cocky little-“ but will didn’t hear what he was. duncan pulled out halfway before snapping his hips forward, thrusting into will so hard that it   
was immediately audible. the slap of skin on skin was barely covered by will’s moans and cries of pleasure, duncan’s own quiet grunts thrown into the mix as well.  
“yes, yes, yes, fuck yes,” will panted, tossing his head back. the overstimulation was perfect.   
he hadn’t been sure what he was after tonight, but this was definitely it. duncan fucked like it was his purpose in life, putting his back into it and holding will by both thighs now. he spread him open further, getting deeper than will had thought was possible.   
“duncan, oh god,” will groaned, looking up at him. he couldn’t tear his eyes away, not when duncan painted such a raw image of sexuality and masculinity. “make me come again, won’t-wont even have to touch my cock, fuck, please.”   
“i’m getting close, pretty boy. you better make it quick,” duncan grunted, fucking into will so hard now that will was sure he’d have a bruised ass come morning.  
“i will, fuck, i will. come inside me,” will only just managed to get the words out.   
all it took was hearing duncan curse under his breath in what definitely wasn’t english to push will over the edge. he went silent, lips parted as his body tensed with a hard orgasm. he could feel the way he was clenching around duncan’s cock, squeezing and pushing him over as   
well. he felt duncan finish inside of him, rutting harshly against him a few times as he rode it out. will was breathing heavily, and he whined when duncan pulled out.  
“yeah, i know,” duncan shushed him, leaning down between will’s spread legs to kiss him on the lips.   
“stay here.”  
will didn’t argue. he laid where he was until duncan came back with a wet cloth, handing it to him and letting will clean himself up. duncan got onto the bed properly, dropping on his back to rest for a bit.   
when he felt clean enough, will dropped the cloth to the floor before crawling up beside duncan.  
“stay for a bit. get your legs back. i’ll make winter coffee.”  
“winter coffee?” will asked, staring at the ceiling.  
“there’s whiskey and syrup in it. take you back to town in the   
morning.”  
will nodded, laughing a little before turning to look at the man beside him.  
that was when it hit him in the way only post-orgasm clarity could.  
“fuck.”  
“hm?” duncan had his eye closed, and will was on his good side. in profile, will was shocked he missed it.   
“you could be his fucking brother,” will barely finished his sentence before he startled ugly laughing. full belly cackling. duncan looked at him, rightfully, like he was crazy.  
“ex boyfriend of yours or something?”   
“oh, or something,” will snorted, smacking a hand over his mouth and looking at duncan again.  
“i’m sorry. i don’t mean to laugh. you’re fucking hot, it’s just... of course,” will laughed again, and duncan smiled. he was confused, but will had no better explanation.   
will ended up staying the night. duncan didn’t press for details, didn’t pry. just made them winter coffee before they slept.  
the next morning, he put will on his hands and knees and fucked him until he cried. will didn’t even think about ‘him’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
